


His Tiger

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Fancy Dress, Halloween, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is the tiger, and Greg the hunter, at a fancy dress party for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Master of Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550969) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 




End file.
